Kitsune's Revenge
by Sakura Aidou
Summary: Kine(isn't that creative) is a young kitsune. She adores her older brother, Shuuhei. Her sheltered, overprotected life changes hen she meets a tengu for the first time. What ill happen when her brother disappears? Certain parts will coincide with the manga. Slight Misao and Kyo later on.
1. Young Kitsune

I walked home from the middle school with one of the servants of my family. I couldn't really control my powers when out in public so I always had to have someone with me. Whether it was my big brother or a servant that could help keep my powers as a kitsune under wraps.

"Ne," I asked the servant, Eiichi. "Do you think that big brother will be there when we arrive?"

Eiichi looked over and smiled at me. "I'm sure he will be Kine-hime," he answered. "I'm sure he'll be waiting for your return."

I smiled back. "Right." Brother always looked out for me. Shuu-nii-chan helps me with my kitsune powers.

We had reached the house, but my brother wasn't home quite yet.

I heard the front gate open and ran to see if it was my big brother.

I smiled when I saw him. "Big brother," I whispered. I ran over and hugged him. "You're back. I've missed you."

I felt strong protective arms wrap themselves around me. "I haven't been gone that long, baby sister. You've been good for him haven't you? (The person I'm referring to is the servant, closer to her age than anything, that accompanies her to school and other places if Shuuhei is busy.)"

I nodded. "Of course big brother. Why wouldn't I be good?" I asked head cocked.

Brother smiled and ruffled my hair.

After he ruffled my hair I put it back in place. "Why do you have to keep messing up my hair? You know I don't like it," I whined. My tail went in between my legs.

"Don't act like that sis," brother said as he guided me over to the porch. "What guy would want a girl with such a sad, longing look on her face?" Shuu-nii-chan sat as I stood for a minute.

"I won't find one if you keep me locked up." I sat down next to my brother and laid my head on his shoulder. "When will you say it's okay for me to finally marry someone you approve of?"

Shuuhei wrapped an arm around my waist. "Hopefully soon Kine."

I smiled. "Thank you big brother."

"You're very precious to me. I can't lose you." He pecked my head.

"I know. I like hearing it too."


	2. First Sign of a Tengu

Brother and I stayed up late talking before he ushered me off to bed. I was glad that I had someone like him looking out for me. Even though I have more siblings than just Shuu-nii-chan, Shuu-nii-chan is about the only sibling I truly get along with. Other than Tadanobu-nii-chan, but I mainly spend most of my time with Shuu-nii-chan. He understands me. Where I come from. Who I truly am. That I feel insecure about myself.

"Lights out little sis," Shuuhei said. "I'll see you off tomorrow when you leave. Love you."

I nodded. "Okay brother. I love you too. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Sweet dreams." My brother turned out my bedroom lights and left me to my dreams.

Arms wrapped around me shortly before I had to leave for school.

"Stay safe, Kine," my brother whispered. My brother turned me around. "Listen to him. I don't want to hear that my baby sister got made fun of for being different or that she got kidnapped for some type of ransom."

I looked up and smiled at my brother. "I will be brother." I giggled. "I don't think you have to worry about anyone wanting to kidnap me. You had everyone working for our family take a type of defense class to be able to protect me from having something like that happen." I pecked my brother on the cheek before Eiichi and I headed off to school. "Love you big brother," I called over my shoulder.

The school day went by in a blur. Nothing really happened. It was just another normal day.

A lot of the time I wished something would happen, but nothing ever did. My life was always the same. Wake up, go to school, come home, help with dinner, talk with brother, and go to bed. Only thing that would change is if my brother wanted to take me out somewhere special.

After the school day ended Eiichi and I walked home as usual.

"What's wrong, Kine-hime?" Eiichi asked on our way home.

"Hm!?" I asked. I looked up at him confused. "Sorry. I've been out of it all day. I'm just confused is all."

Eiichi smiled at me. "There's nothing to be confused about. Better not tell your brother that you're confused. He won't be happy to hear that."

I nodded. "I know he won't be. It's just that it's the same thing every single day. It gets old doing the same thing. Nothing ever happens." Eiichi laughed. "You know the reason why, Kine-hime. It's to keep you safe from anyone who might want to hurt you."

I rolled my eyes. "Who would want to hurt me? I'm really anything that special."

"Miss Kine?" Someone asked.

When I saw the person asking for me, I instantly hid behind Eiichi. "Who are you? What do you want from me?"

The man laughed. "I'm no one to be afraid of."

"Stay away from Kine-hime," Eiichi ordered. "Kine get back to the house when there's an opening."

I nodded. "What about you?"

"I'll be fine. Just get home and lock the doors."

"I'm not leaving. What if he comes after me instead? It's safer with you than making a break for it."

"Do as I say," Eiichi snapped. "Trust me on this."

"But-"

"No buts just go."

I nodded again. There was nothing else I could do. I couldn't protect myself if he was beaten and could barely stand. I backed away and ran for home.

I tripped a couple times while running. I made it to the gate out of breath. _What does that person want me?_ I started shaking uncontrollably. My breath was a bit shaky.

"Kine?" A voice asked.

I turned and saw my brother. "Big brother," I muttered. I ran into his arms and began to cry uncontrollably. "I'm scared."

"What happened to you? Where's Eiichi?" My brother pulled me through the gate and into the house.

My brother, Eiichi, and I were sitting down having dinner. Eiichi was a little banged up from trying to protect me from whoever wanted me to go with them. I just pushed my food around my plate. I wasn't really that hungry after the encounter. I was still pretty freaked from what happened.

"Who went after my sister?" My brother finally asked.

"A tengu wanted her. He didn't say why he wanted to take her away," Eiichi explained. "Are you feeling okay, Kine-hime? You were pretty freaked when he came after you."

I nodded. "I will be. I'm still a little shocked. Why would anyone want me? I'm really not all that special."

My brother put an arm around me. "You're staying home tomorrow. Don't argue with me." I nodded. "Brother, what's a tengu?" Shuuhei looked at me. He smiled slightly. "I wouldn't worry about knowing what a tengu is, Kine."

My brother headed off to school while I stayed behind. I walked back to my room and decided to try and get some sleep.

I felt something rub against my leg. I sat up slightly rubbing my eyes. Something grazed my lips. My eyes widened seeing Eiichi close.

"Eiichi what are you doing?" I asked. "My brother will hurt you."

His hand went underneath my yukata.

"What does it look like?" His hand wrapped around my underwear, pulling it down. "Your brother won't do anything because he won't find out about this. I know that you're too scared to even say anything."

I grabbed his arm. "Please stop this."

Eiichi's lips smacked against mine keeping me quiet. His entire hand went inside me.

I pushed him away and held my yukata shut. My whole body shook from him trying to take my virginity. I started to cry.

I grabbed some clothes and headed into the bathroom. I couldn't stay here in the same room with him.

I started the bath and got in at the right temperature.

_Why did Eiichi start touching me like that? __Did he know that this was going to happen? Was this expected to happen? That man coming after me, wanting me for some reason. What could that reason be? My brother keeps me in the dark about a lot of things, so why would he want me? Am I important to the tengu? __Is the reason to spy or something? Will that tengu come after me again? I hope not.__ He scared me._

I got dressed and headed out of the house. I hoped to find something about a tengu clan. I knew my brother wouldn't be happy about me leaving the house, but I had to. For my sanity.


End file.
